Always a Bridesmaid
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Katara has a problem and tries to drink it away, until Zuko finds her and tries to help her out. Kataang, Zuki. Rated for Katara's horrible mouth.


**A quick one-shot. I'm getting too many ideas coming at me at once and I need to put something out. I keep going back to the 'Teacher-Student', FEH, SIC, Unlikely Love, etc, etc. It's ridiculous, but anyways, here's the story**

The bartender reluctantly poured the Water Tribe woman another drink before sliding it to her. "F-Finally," She stumbled over her words, the alcohol clearly affecting her. Her right arm held her weight over the bar while her feet hooked into the bar stool. "D-Do you kn-know who I am? I'm," She paused for a moment as her head seemed to get heavier to support, "I'm K-Katara! Southern W-W-Water Tribe! Remember the title! I've fucked the Avatar, I'm import-important!" She broke out into random laughter, her head nearly resting against the bar, "But shhhh," Katara pressed her forefinger to her lips as she continued to giggle, "Don't tell any-any-anyone." She continued to have problems with her words. Her head tilted back as she downed another drink. "I wouldn't want to ruin him." The doors of the bar opened and the light of the mid-day sun poured into the bar. Katara glanced behind her, her forearm blocking out the light, "Hey! Turn that out."

A heavy sigh came from the dark silhouette standing in the doorway, "Finally I found you." The bar patrons stared as the Fire Lord made a straight b-line to the obnoxious drunk War Hero. "Katara, we need to go."

"Fuck you Scarface," She spat, everyone else tensing up, "If I wanted the Av, the Av…the Av…"

"The Avatar," He finally said.

"Yeah! Him, if I wanted his lackey's help, I would have asked," Katara turned back towards the bar and finished her drink. "Go back to the F-Fire Nation."

He held in his anger, knowing that Katara would never say this if she was sober. Zuko placed a couple gold coins down on the bar, "For her drinks," He told the bartender. "Come on Katara, you've made a big enough scene." Zuko picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked and complained her way out of the bar. He reached his carriage and opened the door and put her in. Once he shut the door, the carriage started to move. "You are a horrible drinker."

"Fuck off," She mumbled against the cushions of the seat.

"And you have a horrible mouth," He commented. "What is going on Katara, why are you down here in the slums of Ba Sing Se getting wasted?"

She rolled on her back, "Why not ask the Av…the Av…"

"I get it," Zuko stopped her, not wanting to go another round of 'guess what she's trying to say'. "What did Aang do that pissed you off?"

"Why haven't you made a move on me Zuko?" She asked out of the blue, "Am I not sexy enough? I'm the only girl in our group that you haven't even tried to sleep with."

Zuko rubbed his eyes, "What does that have to do with anything Katara?"

Her sapphire eyes looked at him, "Is it because you don't like ethnic girls? Because if that's the problem, I have to say my nipples are a lot darker than Toph's but they're still just as good."

"Katara…stop talking," Zuko told her. "And I wouldn't know what Toph looks like naked, nor have I ever made a pass at her. She needs to stop telling people that." The rest of the carriage ride was silent as Katara continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Once it finally came to a stop, he opened the door and picked her up. He walked up the steps to the vacation house that King Kuei had offered to him. Zuko gave a nod to the Kyoshi Warriors that were standing on both sides of the door, they opened it for him and he walked through. He laid her down on the couch in the living room and sighed.

"Should I be jealous that you're bringing a drunken girl home?" Zuko turned to see Suki, instead of her usual Kyoshi Warrior uniform. She wore royal Fire Nation robes, her hair tied with the Fire Lady's top knot. She glanced over the top of the couch, "Does Aang know she's here?" He shook his head and sat down on couch opposite of the occupied one. "Where did you find her?"

"All the way down in the lower ring. That place hasn't changed since the War ended, I feel like I need a shower after just being around those people. I saw a man attempt to mug a child…who does that?" He sighed.

Suki took a seat beside him, "The King is doing the best he can, I'm sure he'll have the problem fixed soon. But we should be more worried about what goes on in our Nation rather than what happens here." She placed a calming hand on his thigh, "So, what are we going to do about her?"

"We might as well let it go through her system because I don't want to hear what else is going to come out of her mouth," Zuko told her, putting his feet up on the table and rubbing his temple, "She has a worse mouth than Toph and she tried making a pass at me."

She smiled and stifled her laugh, "Oh really now?"

"Yep, I didn't really need another reason for things to be awkward between us," Zuko muttered.

"You nearly burned down my village and I sleep in the same bed as you every night, I'm sure you'll get over the awkwardness of Katara making a pass at you," Suki assured him.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, "But I rescued you from prison, I made up for that."

"Honey, your sister put me in there, do you know how awkward family meetings are? I'm pretty sure your Mother and Uncle are the only ones who like me."

"They're the only ones who like me too," Zuko chuckled.

Katara turned on the couch with a groan, "Will you stop talking? I'm trying to sleep."

Suki got up from the couch and went over to Katara, "Katara, what's going on with you and Aang?"

"Don't say his name," She mumbled, "He's a dick."

"You're right about her having a mouth," Suki commented. She knelt down beside her, "Katara, tell me what happened between you and Aang. Did he say or do something that pissed you off?"

She rolled over on her side, "It isn't what he said."

Suki placed a concerned hand over Katara's, "Did he…hurt you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Aang wouldn't harm a head on Katara's head." Katara shook her head at Suki.

"It isn't what he did or said…it's what he hasn't done or said…"

A light flicked on in Suki's head, now understanding what was wrong with Katara. Suki stood up, smoothing out her robes, "Zuko, will you be a dear and fetch Aang for me?"

"You know what's going on?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'll explain it to you later, just go get Aang. I know how to fix this." He got up and let in complete confusion. "Katara…do you want to talk about it?"

Katara looked up at her, "Do you have any booze?"

"Katara, stay with me here. Do. You. Want. To. Talk. About. You. And. Aang?" Suki spoke slowly.

"There is nothing to talk about," She groaned, covered her eyes with her forearm. "I found him in that stupid iceberg…taught him Water Bending…gave him my heart…and now it's like he doesn't even care. You know, I could have had Jet…Haru…or even Zuko! I could be the Fire Lady right now."

Suki kept her tone as nice as possible, "Hun, if you even bring up taking my position as Zuko's wife again, I will make sure that a hangover will be the last of your problems." Nailed it.

"What if we shared Zuko? I've always wanted to try being with another girl, apparently every girl goes through an experimental phase," Suki now understood Zuko's discomfort with the Water Bender. "It wouldn't be that bad at first, I'm sure you and I could handle sharing Zuko."

She tucked a strand of hair behind Katara's ear, "Trust me Katara, you couldn't handle either of us and I cannot wait to bring this up to you when you're sober." Suki walked over to the small bar that Zuko had put in, mostly for the social obligation. She poured herself a half a cup of wine before walking back over to Katara. "So, how much longer am I going to need to drag this out of you Katara? I can only imagine how much of a fool you've made of yourself in that bar down in the lower ring. You cannot solve your problems by drinking until you pass out."

"Why am I not a happily married woman Suki?" Katara finally said. "First it was Toph…then Sokka…then you and Zuko…by why are Aang and I still dating? We got together before any of you guys…it's been 4 years since the War ended. Is it because I'm sleeping with him? He just figures there's no reason to get married?"

She took a sip, "Zuko and I had sex even before we got together and we were married 10 months later, it's not that Katara. Maybe he doesn't think you're ready, you know Aang, he's as oblivious to signs from girls as Sokka was. I'm sure he wants to get married Katara. He just turned 16 not too long ago; he's still technically a kid."

"But I'm a woman now," She argued, "I want to settle down, have kids and be married. Aang told me that he will only love me, so why not marry me now? Do you know how hard it was to look at him with a smile on my face at your wedding? That was supposed to be us…we were supposed to be married before any of you." Katara dug her head against the couch, "No offense…"

"None taken…" Suki deadpanned. The door opened and she turned to see her husband, with Aang behind him, come into the room. She stood up and pointed to Aang, motioning him to follow her. With Katara's eyes closed, she didn't see either of them as they entered the kitchen. "Did he tell you where he found her?"

Aang sighed, "Yes, she took off this morning…I had a whole thing set up for her tonight since it's our anniversary."

"Why is she like this?" Zuko finally asked.

"Because she doesn't have what we have, what Toph has and what Sokka has," Suki told him.

Aang sighed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a betrothal necklace. "I was going to give it to her tonight. I haven't asked her because these things are so hard to make when you have no clue what you're doing. I finally found the perfect stone and carved it perfectly."

"Well you better ask her, she's now propositioned both me and Zuko for sex and marriage," Suki poked her finger against his chest.

"Wait what?" Zuko asked, going back into confusion.

"You, shush," Suki told him, "And you. Go save your relationship."

Aang nodded, he walked out into the living room, "Suki, give me some alcohol." She mumbled as he sat on the table between the two couches.

"Kat, it's me," Her eyes opened to see him. "Why are you down in the Lower Ring getting drunk?"

She turned from him, "Because I didn't want to see you."

He sighed, "Kat, come on. I know why you're mad, but it doesn't mean you have to get drunk and have Zuko and your brother come looking for you. I've been worried sick about you."

"Yeah, of course you were worried sick about your _girlfriend_," Katara muttered.

"Katara…look at me," He told her. She didn't budge. "I have something for you and you have to look at me for me to show it to you." Katara slowly glanced behind her to see the blue pendant tied with a blue silk band tied to it. The Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbols carved into with, a piece of sapphire was lodged in the rock. "Katara, will you marry me?"

She turned her body over and softly touched the pendant, "This is a real proposal?" He nodded. "And it's not because of what happened today?" He nodded again. Katara smiled, "Oh Aang, I-" The words were cut off as she emptied her stomach on his shoes. Suki covered her mouth in surprise as she watched from the kitchen. She wiped her mouth, "Oh Spirits, I'm sorry Aang."

Aang used his bending to remove the vomit from his shoes, "It's fine honey." He went around the couch as she sat up and tied the pendant around her neck.

Suki looked back to Zuko with a smile, "Everything is settled…though we may need to have the maid clean up our rug…"

**-SDB**


End file.
